


Honeymoon loving

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gijinka verse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: You spend time in a cabin with your husband. Meta Knight is intent on loving you.





	1. Honeymoon loving

The last days that had passed by couldn’t get any better in your eyes.  
With your head resting against Meta knight’s sturdy chest, you relished in the warmth he provided.

The days ahead would be nothing but you two, all alone together, all because the masked knight finally decided to take you as his wife.

It was today you both arrived at a cabin that the crew of the Halberd provided for your honeymoon.

Both you and Meta knight walked quite a while to get here. When you both arrived, your poor husband was exhausted. All because he insisted on carrying you, so he could speed up the journey with the use of his wings.

Now that the fireplace was lit and you both were full with a warm meal, you admired how peaceful Meta looked while he slept.

All snuggled in the warm blankets, you reached forward to caress your husband’s features. He hummed rather content in his sleep and you couldn’t help but to reach forward to kiss him.  
The presence of your lips stirred the man beneath you, his arms wrapped around you. The taste of your lips was enough to wake him. All because Meta knew that taste so well and he would always love for more.

You parted from him and looked into his albino eyes. “Sorry if I woke you up.” Your apology only caused the knight to let on a soft smile and he reached up to plant a kiss on your forehead.  
He hummed in laughter, rather content with the fact that you looked so happy. He rested his forehead against yours and looked into your beautiful eyes.  
“No need to apologize, I am all rested up now. How about you? I hope you got some rest while I was asleep.” Meta knight’s concern about your well being always something you appreciated. It warmed your heart to know that he cared so much about you.

“I slept a couple of hours, so I’m good. I must say though…The crew back at the Halberd really went all out for us.” You smiled as you thought of them, really they were like a family. Though you had to tolerate their playful teasing at times.

“Yes…Now it’s just you and me, all alone together.” Meta hummed, as he cuddled his wife and you were reminded that tonight was probably the night where things are going to get heated very quickly.

Your cheeks heated up, as you tried to remember back to what you were taught when it comes to being intimate with a man.

Blade knight, the other female on the Halberd. Was all too happy to teach you. Though it was very helpful and awkward, you still felt a bit nervous and a little bit afraid.

“Yes…It’s only us together.” You mumbled, while you moved to nuzzle Meta’s neck. Quite content with your current state of being.

To much of your dismay, Meta moved to sit up and you repositioned yourself to sit in his lap. With a heavy yawn, you glared at him, a tad annoyed with his movement.

“Well now that we are both awake…I would love it if my dear wife would join me for our first bath together, but it’s up to you _____.” Meta knight’s request made you forget about being annoyed. Blood rushed to your cheeks, while you thought of his offer. A bath with him? You weren’t sure if you were ready for this.

You looked into Meta’s eyes and really you could understand that he wanted to take things to the next level. It was only logical for him to do so. With a smile, you decided to give him the good news.

“I would love to join you…I trust you and as your wife, I agree that we should now take this time we have alone together, to grow even closer than before.” Your answer to his request was met with much needed relief on Meta’s part. He let on a soft smile, while he thought of how understanding you really were.

“Very well…shall we go fill up the tub then?” Meta chuckled and you giggled along with him, as you got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Meta knight followed after, He promised himself to take it easy with you for now. The last thing he would want, is to scare you away by rushing forward too fast.

Once he entered, Meta couldn’t tear his eyes away from you undressing before him. He internally scolded himself for the tempting desire to go over to help you. It was quite hard, but nevertheless, the knight composed himself in the end.

He tore his gaze away and started to strip, not aware that you were standing there, your mouth slightly open, as you gawked over how a sexy husband you had.

You turned away before he was completely nude. Your internal voice scolded you for gawking over him that way, but it was no point hiding that you liked what you saw.

Soon enough the tub was filled up. Meta got seated first, while it took you a minute to get encouraged to enter along with him.

The hot water warmed your skin and almost out of instinct, you wrapped your arms around yourself to hide. This action however made Meta knight frown, he didn’t like that his wife was hiding from him.

“Please don’t be ashamed of your body _____…You are beautiful in your own way and you should be proud of it.” The sweet words from your husband made your insides warm up and a soft smile tugged at your lips, as you relaxed your arms and stopped hiding from his gaze.  
“Thanks Meta, I admit I was a bit nervous if I was going to disappoint you. So it means a lot to hear that coming from you.” You admitted, feeling a bit shy and you felt his hand gently pull at your arm.

“Come here…” Meta knight’s gentle coaxing made you shift over to his side, his arms wrapping around your body. A sigh escaped past your lips, as you felt his lips brush over your own.  
You couldn’t help but to give in when his lips tasted your own. Your hands ran through his hair, all while you granted his tongue permission to wrestle with your own.

The taste of him felt so addicting, you could never get enough of him. The way his hands were caressing your breasts, made you feel so strange and it amplified, when his lips tasted the soft flesh of your neck.

Before anything could happen further, Meta had to force himself to stop. He realized that he had almost lost control and the need go further was all too tempting.  
“Wow…Sorry _____…I didn’t expect it to escalate that quickly, are you okay?” Meta’s concern was met with a sigh of awe.

“Yes…I guess we both got a bit out of hand.” You sighed and Meta smiled, as he grabbed some soap.

“For now let’s finish this bath, we have plenty of time to be intimate after this.” Meta’s reminder sent blood rushing to your cheeks. The thought of going all out together with him, made you feel a bit excited.

Time passed on, while you both got cleaned up and all while you both remained in the bathtub, it had been nothing but cuddles and massages.  
Now you were both clothed in a bathrobe, lying in bed, you let out a hum, as Meta crashed his lips upon yours in a heated kiss.  
Once again his tongue entered to play with yours. The faint smell of shampoo filled your senses. You couldn’t help but to let your hands wander into his bathrobe, feeling his well built chest.  
A pleasant shiver ran down your spine, as Meta’s lips left your mouth, to lay hot kisses upon the tender flesh of your neck. All while his hands rubbed your breasts through the bathrobe.  
“Ah~….Meta, t-that’s…so strange.” You admitted, through small pleasured whimpers and Meta knight let out a tiny chuckle.

He kissed up to your ear, resisting the temptation to nibble on your earlobe. “By strange…do you mean it feels good?” His hot breath whispering in your ear, along with the strange pleasure he brought you, only made you greedy for more. “Yes…please~…don’t stop.” You whispered in breathless gasps and Meta proceeded to untie your bathrobe with ease.  
Meta knight once again took the sight of his naked wife. 

His lips slanted up in a smirk, while his hands went back to massaging your breasts, his thumbs teased your sensitive nipples.  
Several mewls escaped your lips, while Meta began to massage your soaked sex. His mouth found it’s way to your breasts. Every lick, every suck, he made you squirm underneath him.  
Blade told you that the foreplay was going to feel amazing and boy was she right. With every gesture Meta did upon your body, you whined and moaned at the sensation. It felt like you couldn’t think straight.

Once he had given your breasts plenty of attention, Meta moved southwards. You sat up in slight alarm, before you could protest though. Meta knight stopped stroking your sex, only to replace it with his tongue.

You hitched your breath, letting out a loud moan at the new found sensation. With every lap upon your sensitive clit, you bucked your hips, letting out pleasured noises that echoed through the room.  
By now you felt like melting at the spot. You felt like you were spinning out of control, unable to mute your voice. 

You moaned out loud, as the fluids from your release stained Meta’s mouth.  
Meta licked his lips, as he tasted the sour sweet taste. He finally stopped and looked at you panting for breath, a satisfied look was upon your face.

He wiped his mouth, before bending down to lay a couple of soft kisses upon your lips. Causing you to taste the strange taste of your fluids.

Meta knight parted from you. He smiled at your content features. “So…I take it that you liked the foreplay?” Meta asked, his voice purring softly in your ear.  
You let on a smile, as you sat up with his help and you let out a happy sigh. “Yeah…It felt amazing.”

“It’s only the beginning though…lie down and spread your legs for me. Since it’s your first time, I’ll take the lead for now.” You obeyed and did as Meta told you to do. He took of his bathrobe and you gulped upon seeing the size of him, you heard this could really hurt.

You felt his member rub at your opening and as gently as he could, Meta pushed it inside.  
You let out a slight whine of pain, feeling him stretch you out to fit him. It stung, but you had known worse pain than this before. It was nothing in compared to all the bruises you had to stick throughout your training.

Meta wrapped his arms around you, as he placed himself fully inside. He groaned out a few curse words at how tight you were around him.

“_____…Are you okay?” Meta knight’s concern for you was just so sweet. You let on a smile, while you tried to relax your muscles.

“I’m okay…It stung a little, but I’m no stranger to pain. Just give me a minute to get used to you.” You informed, as you remembered back to Blade’s advice about relaxing your muscles and you decided to wrap your legs around him.

Meta nodded, as he fought with the temptation to move and the wait seemed like it was going to be an eternity, all until you gave him the nod to move.

With gentle thrusts, His member stroked your inner walls, all while you were letting out mewls like a kitten.

It still felt a little bit sore, but with every gentle thrust, you soon found that the pleasure was returning and at a whole new level at that.

“Ah~…mmm~..Meta~…” To hear you enjoy yourself, made the knight all too pleased. He increased the speed of his thrusts, earning a gasp and a loud moan from you.

Meta knight couldn’t hold back, you just looked too cute to not leave be. He crashed his lips upon yours, once again prompting your tongue for battle.

One of his hands massaged one of your breasts and you couldn’t help but to lose the battle for dominance in this passionate act you were sharing with him.

You gasped for breath, when Meta parted from you. He listened to your pleasured noises, along with gasps of his name and other things he couldn’t make out.

The bed moved and creaked, as he slammed himself inside you several times. By this point Meta wasn’t holding back. At this point he was making you feel like you were on cloud nine and you felt like you couldn’t think properly.

Once again you felt like you were out of control, it felt like fireworks were exploding inside, as you experienced a wave of massive pleasure and with every thrust, you moaned out his name out loud.

Your release flowed out, as Meta continued to pump into you. With wet sloppy sounds he pleased his desires and he groaned, as your walls wrapped around him tightly, with a few final thrusts, Meta emptied himself inside you.  
You were both exhausted and to avoid crushing you, Meta pulled out and lay down beside you.  
You both took deep breaths of air, taking in how intense the love making had been.

Though you were all sweaty and sticky now, you didn’t mind so much. This was all so worth it.

“_____…I love you.” Meta mumbled softly, as he hugged you from behind and you let on a soft smile. “I love you too, my dear Meta. But I am sure you know that well.” You sighed in content and Meta knight let on a soft smile, as he covered both you and him under the blankets.

Oh, Meta knew how much you loved him and it warmed his heart that he was able to make your first time special. He shut his eyes and relaxed, rather content with the fact that he had made his wife so happy.


	2. Extended ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extended ending with lots of pregnancy fluff and Mk becoming a dad.

Almost eight months passed by since the honeymoon you shared with your husband. It was two weeks filled with love and passion for each other. The result of your love rested inside you.  
You let out a sigh, as you rubbed your highly pregnant belly. 

Due to doctor’s orders, you were confined to Meta knight’s quarters without someone to escort you through the Halberd.

In a way it was starting to become really boring, but you knew that your husband and the doctor was only trying to protect you, along with the baby.

So to make Meta knight less stressed and to protect your unborn child, you tried your best to obey. Though it was starting to become a bit boring by now.

The door creaked open and you looked to see Meta knight come in. He let on a soft smile under his mask and headed towards you.

“How are you and my little one doing? Is he eager to come out?” Meta asked, as he sat down and you rubbed your big belly.

“Oh, both me and our baby is doing just fine, our little one has been rather active. I do admit though that I’m a bit bored from staying in here.” You sighed, feeling really tired of the same old walls and the same old books.

“I can understand your frustration ______ and I think you have been very good at taking it easy as of late. But it’s the fact that you are ready to deliver any day now that worries me.” Meta’s worry was understandable. You scooted yourself up to sit beside him and you grabbed his hand in yours.

“But you know, I will need some exercise. I’m not asking for much, just you and me to take a walk around the Halberd.” Your plea seemed to have an effect on your husband.

Meta knight let out a sigh, as he decided to give in. “Very well, but please tell me if you’re feeling unwell or if you need to rest.”

“I promise. Just give me a moment to get out of this nightgown and into some warmer clothes.” You excused yourself, as you got up to go change.

With some minor help by Meta, you got dressed without any problems.

You left together, hand in hand and it felt great to stretch your legs for once.

Since the Halberd had recently landed in a field, Meta knight escorted you outside. The fresh air, along with the smell of the trees was a welcome change.

You both took a short walk along a path, enjoying the weather and the presence of each other.  
It was all great, but on the way back, you felt your baby move around a lot more than usual.

You had felt a tiny cramp bother you, but as you continued to walk it became worse. You let out a sharp gasp of pain, causing Meta knight to become worried.

“_____, are you alright?” Meta asked, a bit alarmed at how you biting your lip in pain and the way you clutched onto his arm with a death grip.

“M-Meta…we have to get back! I’m having contractions.” You warned and almost immediately the knight understood what was happening.

Without any hesitation, he lifted you gently up in his arms and his wings emerged from his cape.  
He set flight towards the Halberd, trying to get there as fast as possible and he felt rather happy that he hadn’t made the walk into a long one.

Meta felt you clutch onto him, your slight whines of pain was hard to listen to. He wished that he could take it away.

Luck seemed to smile his way when he saw Sword and Blade on guard duty outside the Halberd. They were almost immediately alarmed to see hear your whines of pain.

“Sword, I need your assistance now! Alert the crew, tell them that we need hot water and many blankets. Blade, please come along to assist me.” Without any word the two understood and Meta knight’s orders were obeyed.

Now you were laid down in bed and Meta knight stroked your forehead, He watched the red haired female take off your undergarments and to her relief they weren’t wet.

The young woman had volunteered to take up on lessons at the local clinic. All for the purpose to help you when you were in labor.

“Well, _____…your water hasn’t broken yet, but seeing how you are having contractions, I guess that your son or daughter is longing to come out very soon.” Blade smiled, as she sat down to take your hand in hers.

You nodded, as you squeezed her hand and Meta knight knew that right now, he had to be there for you.

Blade got up to leave, while Meta remained. He helped you to sit up, so you could wrap your arms around him.

He stroked your hair and allowed you to weep. “I understand _____…You feel scared, but I am positive everything will be alright. I will stay here as long as you need me to.” His words of comfort helped calm your fear over that something will go wrong.  
“I didn’t think it would happen so fast, thank Nova that we didn’t go too far from the Halberd.” You mumbled and you hissed in pain, as another contraction came and went.

“I am just glad you are safe.” Meta admitted, as he gently laid you down again.  
You tried for now to relax as much as you could. Meta knight’s presence soothed your nerves to a degree.

Time passed on by, as the contractions came more often and even more intense. By now your water had broken and Blade was ready to encourage you to push the baby out.

It was the most painful sensation you had felt ever, it felt like your insides were going to tear apart. You screamed and wept in pain, all while Meta wept your tears and encouraged you on.  
A sense of relief came over you when Blade welcomed the little bundle to the world. The sound of the baby crying was all too sweet to hear. 

Blade blinked away a tear, as she placed the baby in your arms. “Congratulations _____, sir Meta knight, It’s a boy.” Blade spoke softly and you couldn’t help but than to let on a soft smile, when you saw his small albino eyes look at you. 

“Welcome to the world, my son.” Meta mumbled, as he gazed affectionately at the little bundle. Without any trouble, Blade cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors. Proud to have been of service to her captain and you.

Tears pooled up in your eyes, as you felt a roller coaster of emotions all at once. The fact that he sounded and looked so healthy made you so relieved.

Meta knight gazed fondly at his wife and son. He knew the future might have it’s challenges, but when they came, he was sure that no matter what, he would do his best to protect both you and his son. He was definitely sure of it.

The End


End file.
